The Original Order of the Phoenix
by MeggsDee
Summary: My version of what may have happend between James and Lilly. They discover death eaters at Hogwarts. Set in their seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

The Original Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 1

It was her final year at Hogwarts and she boarded the train with mixed feelings. She was both sad that it was almost over, and excited to start her life as a Witch. She fingered her new Head Girl badge, she had reached her goal. Someone shouted her name, interrupting her thought.

"Lilly! How was your summer??" Liz said as she bounded up beside Lilly. "Have you seen James yet? He is looking gorgeous as ever."

"Very funny Liz," said Lilly laughing. James Potter was her rival. He was the school play boy, captain of the quiddich team, and resident trickster. In second year he had asked her out and she had refused. James didn't handle losing well, he had been asking her out ever since.

"Let's get on the train and find ourselves a compartment. I have to go meet with the prefects," said Lilly.

As they were getting on the train they ran into Zoe, their other close friend. They were all very different. In their first year they had become fast friends, and had been inseparable ever since. Lilly was the studious one with dark red hair and fair skin that showed off her intense green eyes. Zoe was fair skinned with a riot of golden blonde hair she reminded Lilly of a pixie. She was studious like Lilly, but very quiet. Zoe was not one to mess around with, she had a temper that rarely surfaced. Liz had long black hair, almost always pulled back to stay out of her way. She was very athletic, and was a chaser on the Quidditch team. Liz was well known for her quick temper and intense icy blue eyes. She tended to stop people in their tracks, much to her disgust. She had little time for "girly" girls, as she called them, and their pursuits.

They climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. Liz and Zoe settled in. Lilly headed to the front to have the meeting with the prefects and head boy. She was reading her parchment of things to cover, as she walked down the aisle, she ran into a hard body. It was Snape, one of her friends from both home and school.

"Hi Snape! How was the rest of your summer?" asked Lilly. She had been gone on a holiday with her family at the end of the summer, and hadn't seen Snape since July.

"It was good, but I'm glad to be back at school. Home is taxing at times," said Snape.

Lilly nodded in understanding and said, "I'll talk to you later I have to meet the prefects up front. I got head girl this year." She lifted her badge to show him.

"Congratulations, I will talk to you later," said Snape and moved on down the aisle.

Lilly continued on her way to the front of the train. The last of the group came into the room as the train started to move. Frank Longbottom, the head boy, arrived as well. She did most of the talking. Frank wasn't the natural leader type, but he made friends easily and kept them. They would make a great team this year. Lilly discussed supervision, rules, schedules and brought the meeting to a close. She and Frank turned to leave to find their friends.

"How was your summer Frank?" asked Lilly.

"Good, how was yours?" asked Frank.

"Good, glad to be back, I can't believe its last year," said Lilly with a sigh.

"Me either," said Frank chuckling, "Did you hear the good news?"

"Other than us being head boy and girl?" Lilly said with a smile.

"I finally asked out Alice this summer!"

"I'm taking it she said yes?" Lilly laughed. Alice poked her head out a compartment, as she said this.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked Frank. "Hi Lilly, bye Lilly!" said Alice as she pulled Frank into the compartment.

"Bye Lilly, see you later." Frank said laughing as Alice pulled him in.

Lilly headed back to her compartment. As she approached she heard a large group laughing. The Maurauders had joined her friends. "How lovely", she thought sarcastically. The Maurauders were a group of four boys, which sadly included her nemesis James. The others were his three friends: Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. She got on with the other boys most of the time, but James was another story. Liz was friends with James through Quidditch, so she had to put up with him occasionally. Lilly took a deep breath and entered the compartment.

"Lilly, love, what took you so long?" asked Zoe laughing at the antics of the boys.

The boys were playing with their travel version of Wizard Chess, laughing as one of the pieces was smashed to bits. James was on the end of the bench and sadly the only one able to move over enough to let her in. She sat down beside him. Maybe this year would be different they were older, surly he had matured…or maybe not.

"Lilly, my love, have you missed me?" asked James.

"That depends on what you say next," said Lilly.

"What do you think I'm going to say next?" said James looking at her innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about Potter," said Lilly.

"Lilly will you…ouch!" said James as he rubbed his ankle and looked at Sirus.

"Ouch?" said Lilly laughing, she looked at Sirus questioningly.

"Prongs and I discussed changing some of our behaviors this year." Lupin said, as Sirus laughed at James beside him.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up!" said James

"Could you be more specific on these behaviors? Is it just Potter's actions towards me, or all in general?" asked Lilly looking around at the boys.

"Mostly you," said Sirus laughing as James started turning red.

"You don't have to look so happy," said James almost pouting.

"This has the making of a fabulous year." Lilly said as the lunch trolley pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i reposted this because i had to change the time line a little this happend on thursday and friday!!

Chapter 2

Lilly's year continued along perfectly, just as she predicted, until later that week. On Thursday everything changed drastically.

"I can't believe he called you a Mudblood," said Liz angrily, "You've always stood up for the bloody wanker."

Lilly, Zoe, and Liz were walking back to their dorm after the incident in the court yard. Snape had turned on Lilly when she tried to protect him from Potter.

Shaking her head in disgust, Zoe's blonde curls bouncing. "I can't believe he did it either. I can't believe Potter asked you out again while picking on Snape. I'm thinking its James asking you again that set Snape off and brought on that little comment…"

Lily remained silent through all of this, zoning out of her friends conversation about Snape and James. She was still reeling from Snape's barb; calling her a Mudblood was unforgivable. Snape had been her first non muggle friend, she had a sudden sense of loss in her childhood friend. She shook off the feeling as she thought about the changes she had noticed in Snape, over the last year, as Voldermort gathered strength. They had been slowly growing more and more distant over the years.

"Lily…Lily are you listening??" asked Zoe.

"Hmmm…. Yes I hear you, I would rather not talk about it anymore. It's over, it's done," said Lilly, silencing her friend's remarks about either boy.

She was sure that after the train it would be different this year, James was supposed to act different. He was a nice enough guy and she would be the first to admit he was cute, no argument there. He was very aware of this making him a far cry from modest.

As they rounded the corner to go through the Fat Lady she spotted James and his cohorts Lupin, Sirus, and Peter coming from the opposite direction. She picked up her pace and quickly slipped through the Fat Lady's portrait. Her friends followed quickly behind her. The common room was humming with the news of what had happened out in the courtyard.

"Lilly! Lilly wait up!" called James behind her. She picked up her pace heading towards the stairs leading to her dorm. Just as she was stepping on the first stairs James reached her and grabbed her arm. Lilly ignored the jump in her stomach as he pulled her aside.

"I just want to apologize. I know you were friends with him, not that I understand why. Even I can't believe he called you that." James said in hushed tones, trying to keep their conversation private, as their classmates drifted closer.

"James, please just let me go" said Lilly trying to control her voice. This was why she had stopped the discussion, she didn't want to lose her control. "It wasn't your fault, just let me go to my room."

James released her arm and she hurried up the stairs. James stood and watched her go up the stairs, catching a glimpse of tears on her cheeks as she fled. Sirus strolled up beside him. "Control yourself mate, you just put another crack in your rep as a ladies' man. We told her on the train you were going to change and you didn't."

"Sod off Sirus!" James stormed off to his room.

James and Lilly's friends stood and looked at each other, and back to where their friends had disappeared.

Always one to share his opinion, Sirus asked, "Any chance of those two ever getting together, so they can stop driving each other and us nuts?"

Liz snorted "What makes you think it would stop if they got together?"

"It would help if James would really come up with a different approach. If you haven't noticed, the approach he is so fond of doesn't get him anywhere," said Zoe as she threw her pale curls over her shoulder.

"I feel sorry for the git," said Lupin. "He realized a long time ago he had real feelings for her but by then she already hated him and he had no idea how to fix it."

Liz's face lighted. "What if we helped them in the right direction…we are their best friends, if anyone can help them fix it, its us."

* * *

Lilly lay in bed staring at the ceiling friday morning. She had slept horribly, thanks to James and Snape. Sick of lying in bed and feeling a little hungry, she quietly got out of bed without disturbing the other girls and headed down to the main hall for breakfast. As she crept through the common room she heard something on the couch by the fire. Was that someone snoring? She crept over towards the fire place. It was James, why on earth was he sleeping in a chair in the common room? 

James stirred and his eyes opened, just as Lilly went to turn around and leave. That stupid grin of his spread across his face as he groggily asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No Potter, you are not dreaming. You are sleeping in a chair in the common room and I'm on my way through the common room. It is not a dream, just my bad luck."

James grin disappeared, "Lilly, I am really sorry. I know you think I'm a git right now but couldn't you be civil?"

Lily was taken off guard. Normally he would just make this another opportunity to bother her. He had actually sounded genuine. Hadn't he?

"What are you doing down here anyways Potter?"

"I was doing some reading." James gestured to his books on the floor, "because I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," said Lilly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. This conversation was becoming too comfortable for them. "Well I'm off for some breakfast. I'll see you later."

Lilly hurried out of the common room and down the stairs. Thinking about the conversation she had had with James. Had she ever really talked to him alone like that? He seemed so different without his mates around, thought Lilly. She poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed some toast. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she put James out of her mind and grabbed the text book she had brought to catch up on some reading.

A short time later Liz and Zoe appeared and slid in across from her.

"What time did you get up this morning?" asked Liz.

"Early, I couldn't sleep. I figured I should do something productive," answered Lilly.

"You know Liz and I were thinking this morning, why don't you give James a chance. What better way to get rid of him then to go out with him a couple of times? Let him get bored, like he always does, then you can both move on."

"Ya, a couple of dates with the git, and then its over." Said Liz

Lilly looked at her friends in amazement. "Are you two nutz? Has James turned you to his side? What happened to my best friends who agreed James was the plague?"

"I had no idea I was so low on your list, the plague?" said James coming up behind her.

Lilly blushed, "I didn't know you were behind me Potter, not that it would stop me from saying that about you. If you weren't that low on my list I would say yes to your never ending question."

"Well Lilly love I have good news for you, I'm trying a new approach!"

"And what approach is this James?" asked Lilly.

"You will just have wait to find out," said James.

Sirus, Lupin and Peter walked up and sat down at the table.

"Nothing like making me feel like I'm walking around with a guillotine hanging over my head, at least before you were predictable."

"A guillotine over your head…" said Sirus laughing, "Did James ask you out again Lilly?"

"No it would comforting if he had, he claims to have found a new approach," answered Lilly.

"A new approach James? However did you come up with such a thing??" snickered Sirus.

Zoe, Liz, Lupin and Sirus exchanged looks after this comment.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm missing something?" asked Lilly

"Don't feel bad, I thought I was in the loop but I'm suddenly thinking I'm not." James said, giving Sirus and Lupin a look across the table.

"Well I'm heading to class, Zoe and Liz are you coming?" asked Lilly.

"Ya…ouch..umm I mean no." said Zoe exchanging looks with Liz.

"Ya I think we'll eat a bit more before class, we've got time. We'll meet you there." Said Liz

Lilly turned to leave, giving her friends a strange look, when she heard another "ouch!" This one came from James direction.

"We have potions right now right? I'll walk with you Lilly." James said as he gathered his books.

"Umm ok I guess…anyone else coming?" Asked Lilly, everyone at the table shook their heads.

Lilly and James walked away together.

"Do you think our friends are acting strangely?" asked Lilly.

"Strangely? What makes you say that?" said James as they walked along the hall. The halls were empty, they were going to be early for class.

"Well up until this morning my friends never would have done that, especially if you suddenly decided to walk with me." Lilly said, casting a look at James as they walked.

"Ouch! What do they think I am, that I wouldn't be allowed to walk with you?"

"I think it is more a matter that they worry for your safety if you ask me out again," Lilly laughed.

"I already told you, I have a new approach. They don't need to worry about that, maybe that's why they let me walk with you." James said with smile.

"Speaking of which, what is your new approach so I won't be caught off guard?" Lilly asked, wishing that stupid grin would stay off his face.

"Well, I figured the reason you keep turning me down is because you don't know me well enough. So I've decided that we should be friends."

"Oh God save me! Where on earth did you come up with this plan?"

"In the common room, after we talked this morning." James said with a laugh.

They walked along in silence for a few moments. When they heard hushed tones coming from around the corner. James glanced in a mirror on the wall that showed the reflection of two people from around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw the reflection. One of the people around the corner was wearing a Death Eater's mask. He grabbed Lilly and pulled her into an open classroom, his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, Death Eater around the corner." He whispered in her ear. He felt Lilly tense in his arms.

"Did you hear that?" said one of the voices in the halls. Footsteps came towards the classroom they were in.

"Follow my lead." James said in Lilly's ear.

And with that James did what he'd wanted to do for many years, he kissed Lilly Evans.

James and Lilly heard one of the voices in the hall. "It's just two students snogging, they're too busy to have noticed. Let's get out of here, it's too dangerous. We will discuss your loyalty at a better time."

There was a popping noise and the sound of quickly receding footsteps. James moved towards the door.

"It's clear," said James with a sigh.

"You bloody wanker, that better not have been your new bloody plan! If it is, I have to give you props but you are going to regret it…." Lilly trailed off as she got her first real look at James' face.

James' face was ashen, he looked terrified. Suddenly, Lilly realized the implication of a real Death Eater, or possible Death Eaters being in the school.

"Oh my God…" said Lilly. "It isn't your new plan that was real, Voldermort has followers inside Hogwarts?"

"It looks that way," said James.

"We have to tell someone!" said Lilly, "That one voice sounded so familiar."

"We don't know who they were, we could go straight to the person on the inside."

"Oh my God, you don't think any of the professors would…" Lilly's face was now just as ashen as James'.

"We have to keep this to ourselves. No one can know what we saw. Lets get to class before someone realizes where we were."

Lilly and James hurried out of the classroom and down the hall towards potions. Neither student noticed the eyes that followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter finally! Sorry, is took so long I'm taking a compressed term right now so I'm feeling overwhelmed! The next chapter should be up this week to I just need to corner my friend to edit it!

Chapter 3

The weekend and next week passed quickly after the events of Friday with James. They had both been too busy to talk about it. She hadn't been able to get the idea that she recognized that voice out of her mind. She played it over and over but she just couldn't place it. She really needed to get James alone to talk about what had happened, and not just what they had heard but the kiss too. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the kiss. It had been good, not that she was ever going to admit that to James his head was already big enough.

Lily heard someone walk up behind her where she was curled up by the fire pretending to read her book.

"Hey Lily, we need to talk." James said looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Ya we do." Lily said with a sigh.

"I know a place where no one could over hear us. We should tell the rest of the group. You bring the girls and I'll bring the boys, ok?" said James.

"Okay," said Lily skeptically. "Where are we meeting?"

"We'll meet in the common room tomorrow night at 11 ok?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Are you going to Hogsmead tomorrow morning?" Lily asked as she gathered up her books.

"Ya, you?" asked James

"Of course," Said Lily. Suddenly wishing that James would ask her out again. In the past a trip to Hogsmead would just be another excuse to ask her out. This new approach of his seemed to also entail no longer following that pattern. Lily was surprised at herself since when did she miss Jame's antics?

James hesitated for a second before getting up and saying "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." James said as he turned and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

Lily watched him walk up the stairs and made a disgusted noise. How could she even be considering James in that way? She didn't like James what was wrong with her. She gathered up her books and headed up to bed.

Remus smiled from his spot across the room where he had been studying unnoticed by both James and Lily. He wished he knew what they had been discussing so intently so he could encourage the conversation further between the two. At least it looked like they were taking steps in the right direction.

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke earlier then she normally would on a Saturday morning. She spent the extra time she had before everyone else got up to spend getting ready for the trip to Hogsmead. She wasn't usually a girly girl spending time getting ready, doing her hair and makeup but for some reason she felt like spending the time today. When Zoe, Liz and Alice finally crawled out of bed they were in a rush to get ready in time to have breakfast before they left for Hogsmead. Lily decided to escape the mad house and head down to breakfast. 

"Hey" said James as he slid into the seat next to Lily some time later down at breakfast. He was the first of the group to finally make it downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning" said Lily glancing at James with a smile. She reached over and passed him the coffee he accepted it with a grateful smile. Sirus, Remus, Zoe, and Liz strolled into the main hall.

Sirus raised his eye brows as he sat down. "Don't you two look cozy?"

"Cozy?" said Lily "Why do we look cozy? You look grouchy Sirus, ruff night??"

Remus laughed "His latest conquest didn't handle the ending of their time together very well."

"I told her that I had enjoyed our time together but that time had come to an end, and then she hexed me." Sirus mumbled looking baffled.

The entire table laughed at Sirus. He looked hurt that the girl hadn't agreed with him.

"What exactly did she do to you Sirus?" asked Zoe

"She turned me into a toad!" said Sirus "Thankfully Peter was there and brought me back to the dorms so Lupin could fix me."

Sirus looked pathetic one almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Well lets head out and get a carriage to head into town." Said James

Everyone gathered their things and headed out of the hall and down the front steps to where carriages waited to take students into town.

"We don't all fit in one we'll have to split up." Said Lily. Alice, Frank and a few other Griffendors had joined the group as they walked through the main hall.

Somehow when everyone was finally piled into the carriages there wasn't enough room for James and Lily. Everyone had fit but them. When Lily glanced at Zoe and Liz for help she was met with two mischievously grinning faces. It dawned on her. Her friends were setting her up! Another carriage pulled up for James and Lily.

Lily turned to the other cramped carriage and asked, "Anyone want to join us?"

Peter started to get up but Sirus grabbed the back of his trousers and pulled him back down and whispered angrily in Peter's ear. It appeared James' friends were in on the plan as well. Lily glared at her treacherous friends and turned to climb into the carriage with James. He was grinning like he had just won a pot of gold.

After a few minutes Lily broke the silence, "Our friends have turned against us. Did you see the grins on Zoe and Liz's faces?"

"I hate to say this Lil," said James with a grin, "but they are working against you not me."

Lily glared at him "I don't know what has come over them. You just keep your hands to yourself." Lily said forcefully as James shifted his arm around her shoulders. She quickly jumped up and moved to the seat across from him.

Looking hurt James said, "Actually I was thinking this was a good opportunity to discuss tonight, and that 'important' meeting we are supposed to have."

Lily suddenly felt guilty; it hadn't even crossed her mind to talk about the death eaters while they had the privacy. "Well it's too late now anyways we're here." Said Lily as the carriage lurched to a halt.

Lily quickly crawled out of the carriage and looked around for her friends. She saw no one from the group that had taken the other carriage. James crawled out behind her and looked around. A grin spread across his face as he saw that none of their friends were present.

"Well Lily, it looks like you're stuck with me. Where are we off too?" said a grinning James.

"I'm going to Honeydukes, and you can go where ever you like." Lily said storming off down the road.

"I think I'll do the same." James said hurrying off after Lily.

Around the corner from the where the carriages stop Liz, Zoe, Sirus, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank watched James hurry after Lily.

"Well that turned out well." Said Zoe

"Now we just have to stay out of sight for most of the trip so Lily stays with him." Said Liz

"Well Alice and I are off too Madam Puddifoot's since I doubt Lily will want to be seen there with James" said Frank looking down at Alice with a soft smile.

"I say the rest of us head to Hog's Head for a bit Lily won't go there she hates it." Said Zoe

"Sounds bloody brilliant," said Sirus grabbing the two girls by the waist and heading in the direction of Hog's Head.

Zoe quickly untangled herself and walked with Remus, Peter shuffling along behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily spent the first hour looking for her friends who had abandoned her. She finally gave up and did some shopping. Lily found herself enjoying her time with James as they wandered from store to store browsing. Halloween was coming up soon so many of the business were in the spirit of things. Zonks of course was the most extensive. Lily did not usually go into Zonks but James insisted. They laughed and joked as they explored all of the entertaining Halloween merchandise. Lily found herself staring at James as they stood looking at the charmed Jacko-lanterns. His unruly hair was falling in his face as he looked at one that he was sure resembled Peter. He glanced up at her smiling, he really did have a great smile and she loved the way his eyes danced with laughter.

When James was finally done at Zonks they decided to head to get something to eat. As they strolled down the street Lily noticed the strange looks that other Hogwarts students were sending them. Even after they sat down and ordered butter beers students at the surrounding tables were sending them stares of shock. One table next to them went suddenly silent. The silence was finally broken when a maniacal laugh erupted from the next table over.

Belatrix, a slytherin in their year, stood up from the neighboring table and moved to stand in front of Lily and James. "How sweet!" she hissed sarcastically. "The mudblood has found someone to love her."

James started to stand up, reaching for his wand. Lily grabbed his arm.

"She's not worth it James." Lily said, pulling him back into his seat.

"Your parents must be so proud, to see you with this filth." Belatrix said snidely.

"Belatrix! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sirus said furiously as he and the rest of the group approached the table.

Belatrix turned to smile at Sirus, "And the most shameful of them all the blood traitor."

"The only traitor I see here is the one who would kill one of their own." Sirus said looking pointedly at Beletrix and his brother standing behind her.

Snape moved behind the two pushing them towards the door as the barkeep shouted across the bar. "You lot take it outside!"

Belatrix cast a scathing look back at the group and as she left the bar.

Liz slid into a seat beside James as Sirus and Remus pulled the table the Slytherins had vacated over. "She always makes my skin crawl." Said Liz with a shiver

"That whole lot makes my skin crawl." Sirus said as he took his seat.

"You lot done causing trouble." said the barmaid who had made her way over to them.

The group nodded, and began to place their orders.

Their orders quickly appeared, one of the things Lily loved about magic. As everyone finished eating Lily decided it was time to find out where her friends had been.

"So how was everyone's day?" Lily asked casting a look around the table.

Everyone avoided her gaze accept Peter who sat happily munching the leftovers off of everyone's plates.

Lily smiled and said, "Peter what did you do today?"

Peter looked up excitedly, "We spent the day at Hogs Head and then we went to each store after you and James left."

Sirus groaned, "Peter you prat you weren't supposed to tell them where we had been."

Liz sighed "It doesn't really matter Sirus they knew we were hiding from them."

"Well I'm glad I didn't see any of you today." James said smirking as he got up and headed to the bar.

Liz glanced at her watch and sighed "We should really get going back to the school. I'll go get the bill so we can figure it out."

"It's already been taken care of miss." Said the barmaid who had come to clear away their plates.

James came back to the table, "Everyone ready to go?"

"James did you pay the bill?" asked Lily.

"Yes, my treat, and before you get all defensive it's not a big deal and I like spending my extra money on my friends." Said James

"It's my spending money too and I would just like to say that if any of you are feeling grateful and would like to express your thanks arrangements can be made." announced Sirus as he moved to stand beside James.

James gave him a disgruntled look and smacked him upside the head.

"Let's head back to the school." Said Zoe standing up and moving towards the door.

Everyone filed out behind her and headed to the carriages waiting.

The group discussed their day on the way back to the school. On their journey back to the school everyone fit because Alice and Frank were not with them. When they arrived back at the school they headed up to the common room and worked on homework and played a couple of games of Wizard Chess. Lily and James were both very distracted for the discussion that was to come tonight.


End file.
